Go Make Me A Sandwich: Extended Sokka Edition
by LadyFriday25
Summary: When Zuko makes a questionable comment that he learned from Sokka towards the girls, how will the girls react? A continuation of my oneshot "Go Make Me A Sandwich" which is found in my story "What NOT To Say To A Female". I tried my best to keep it as open to whatever pairing you support! So no matter your ship, please read!


**A/N: I had a couple requests to write a sequel/ Sokka version of my original oneshot. So I wrote it:) I posted the original oneshot in it. It is the part in Zuko's POV. Sokka's POV is a continuation. For those of you who have not read my story "What NOT To Say To A Female", from whence this story comes from, please read it and review! And, review to this story! :D Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

* * *

**Go Make Me A Sandwich Extended Sokka Edition**

**3rd person POV through Zuko:**

Zuko sighed lazily while he reclined on the couch at his family's beach house. He had just finished a rigorous training session with Aang, who had promptly been escorted away with Toph the moment it was over, leaving Zuko all alone.

As soon as he got comfy, his stomach rumbled. Only then did he realize in his haste to train with Aang, he had forgotten to eat breakfast. He _would_ get up and get himself a snack from the kitchen, but it was _just so far away _(and by far away, it was like 15 feet away, but it still requires getting up, making it far away, in his opinion). I_s food worth getting up? Hm..._

While he was debating his problem, he heard Katara and Suki enter the kitchen. He was struck with a brilliant epiphany. K_atara knows how to cook!_

"Hey Katara?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes Zuko?"

"Make me a sandwich."

"...Make you a sandwich?" Katara asked, her mouth gaping in shock. Unfortunately for Zuko, because he was facing away, he could not see her response.

"Yes," He stated. "Make me a sandwich. I'm hungry. And girls make the food."

He failed to notice the enraged expression Katara exchanged with Suki.

"...Ah. I see. Of course _your Majesty_."

_She vaguely sounded like she was mocking me... Oh well, I won't question it, because she agreed to make me a sandwich._

Zuko's reclined position did not allow him to see Katara bend the water out of her waterskin, split it in half, form it into two large pieces of bread, and turn it into ice. Suddenly, Zuko jumped up from the couch when something freezing cold touched him. He glanced down to find two pieces of ice that strangely resembled bread pressed against each side of him. Only knowing one waterbender, he turned to glare at Katara.

"There you go! Firebender sandwich!" She said, smug. Suki laughed.

"Thats not what i meant!"

"Well, you never specified what kind of sandwich!"

"You should've asked!"

"You shouldn't assume that just because were girls we are here to wait on you hand and foot!"

Zuko was taken aback with her statement. "But Sokka says girls are supposed to make the food..."

Suddenly, two angry female yells echoed simultaneously through the house.

"_Sokka!_"

* * *

**3rd person POV through Sokka:**

"_Sokka!"_

The simultaneous yells from both Suki and Katara echoed through the beach house. Sokka sighed, knowing he was in trouble, but not knowing why.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, then sighed. Reluctantly, he set his space sword, which he had been polishing, back into its covering tied around his waist and stood up. He walked out of his bedroom and down the hall.

When he reached the living room, he was, oddly enough, not surprised to see both Katara and Suki glaring at him, and Zuko trying to use his firebending to melt two large pieces of ice without setting fire to the whole building. Therefore, he wasted no breath and just said, "What did I do now?"

"Suki," Katara said to her female companion, but still not breaking her glare at Sokka. "Since he's your boyfriend, would you like to explain to him his crimes?"

"Of course, Katara," Suki replied both eagerly, which directed toward Katara, and venomously, which was directed toward him. How she managed that, Sokka doubted he would ever know. "You see, _Sokka dear_, you seem to have told Zuko something that was untrue. Which has forced him to be in this predicament."  
Sokka glanced again at Zuko. He had made no progress in melting the thick sheets of ice. "Couldn't Katara, you know, just _bend_ it off?"

That was the wrong statement to make apparently. The girls' glares intensified, if that was even possible, though Katara did quickly move her fingers, turning the ice back into water, and guiding it into her water skin.

"Thanks!"

Zuko was ignored.

"Sokka, my dear big brother, Zuko doesn't matter. -"

"Hey!" He was again ignored.

"-What matters is what you _told_ him."

Sokka was still completely clueless. "Well, I tend to talk to Zuko every day, so I tell him a lot of things. Care to enlighten?"

"You told him," Suki continued, still glaring, "that girls are _supposed_ to make the food._"_

_Drat. Well, there goes my nice afternoon. _ "Um, Suki, honey... that is a funny story actually..."

"Hey Sparky, Snoozles, Fan Girl, and Sugar Queen! Woah, tension! What's going on?" Toph said, entering the room.

"Hey Toph," Katara said. "The boys think girls are just supposed to cook and clean and look pretty!"

Toph immediately went over to stand by the girls' to participate in the stand-off, though she couldn't see the glares, and took out her meteor rock from her pocket. "Can I hit them with this, girls?"

"Go ahead."

"I don't mind."

Toph grinned wickedly. A simultaneous cry "Katara!" and "Suki!" was heard from the two boys.

Just as she sent the little rock flying towards Zuko's head, an unsuspecting, innocent Aang walked in. "Hey girls, when is dinner?"

The chaos that ensued following this innocent but horribly timed statement is much too confusing and violent for the narrator to say and still keep it in it's K+ rating. To sum it up, rocks were flying, swords were swinging, fire and water were clashing, and large gusts of air were trying to push everybody apart.

"Listen!" Aang shouted, once he was successful in stopping the insanity. "Katara, Suki, and Toph, I did not mean what I said, and I am sure Zuko and Sokka meant no disrespect. Zuko and Sokka, please be more careful about what you say. Now, look at this mess!"

The room was indeed destroyed. Even without deep inspection, it was obvious it would take hours to fix and clean it. "... Who wants to go out for dinner and pretend this mess never happened?" The vote was unanimous.

* * *

**A/N: Remember guys! Check out my story "What NOT To Say To A Female", from which this story comes from! And please review! Guests CAN review too! So no excuses! Reviews make me so happy, and want to update stories more frequently! :D**


End file.
